The objective of this project is to study the kinetics of subunit interactions in glutamate dehydrogenase through a novel relaxation technique. The pressure dependency of scattered light is monitored in the frequency domain. The effects of temperature, ionic strength, pH and pressure on the kinetics will be used to delineate the forces involved in the interactions.